Experimento Z
by Tiare98
Summary: Militares de distintos países son llamados a una misión de práctica. Por un accidente de aéreo terminan varados en un punto desconocido de europa donde se encuentran con extrañas criaturas que no logran identificar. Alfred F. Jones y Arthur Kirkland deberán sobrevivir al primer ataque Zombie.


**¡Militares! ¡Yeahh! Como que me embobe con ellos *-*, así que tenía que hacer una historia con la fuerza armada de entre medio ^^, pero claro, solo militares... me parecía muy vacío, así que después de mucho pensar llegue a la fantástica idea ****(?) ****de incluir algo de super natural a la trama.**

**Aclaraciones: Alfred NO usa lentes y es MAYOR que Arthur n.n**

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

**¿Que demonios son esas cosas?**

Era un día frío y nublado en la Fuerza Aérea de América, el sol aun no salía y el sector era alumbrado por potentes focos de luz. En el campo principal se veían a doce hombres perfectamente uniformados frente al que parecía liderar la situación.

- Buenos días.

- ¡Buenos días general!

- Bienvenidos a la práctica número setenta y siete de países unidos. Ya conocen su misión, irán a la isla veintitrés perteneciente a la armada donde les espera una serie de pruebas anteriormente informadas que deberán aprobar con éxito. Serán expuestos a la muerte por lo tanto su deber es apoyar a su compañero sin importar la situación ¿Alguna duda?

- ¡No señor!

- Feliciano Vargas, Lovino Vargas, necesito hablar con ustedes. Los demás ¡retírense!

- ¡Si señor! - diez de los militares subieron sin perder tiempo a la nave. Una vez adentro un chico de pobladas cejas observó la escena por la ventana notando como los dos nombrados eran abrazados por su general. Había escuchado que tenía familiares en la misión, seguramente eran ellos. Dejo de observar la escena antes de que alguien lo acusara de chismoso.

- ¡Cuídense! ¡No dejen que nada malo les pase! ¡Sí tienen problemas no duden en subir a la nave y dejar a todos en la isla!

- ¡Vee Vee abuelito!

- Ya no somos unos niños, ¡maldición! - Lovino se apartó notablemente sonrojado jalando del brazo de Feliciano - Vamonos tonto hermano menor.

- Fratello, quiero despedirme - trató inútilmente de zafarse del agarre antes de entrar a la nave.

- Que rápido crecen - dijo secándose una lágrima.

**0OoO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0**

- ¡Bien! ¡Yo, el hero, seré su piloto en esta misión! - Alfred llamó la atención de los presentes y luego rió estruendosamente.

- Me llamó Matthew y seré el copiloto, un placer conocerlos - dijo tímidamente haciendo que los demás se preguntasen si en verdad era un militar o un espía camuflado como alguien débil e indefenso.

- ¡Prepárense por que el viaje va a comenzar! - gritó animadamente entrando junto con Matthew a la cabina del la nave.

- Esto no podría ser mejor - susurró Arthur con sarcasmo al conocer a su escandaloso compañero. Había tenido mejores, como la vez que le tocó con ese chico... Vash, no hablaban mucho pero resultó ser un gran francotirador que le cuido la espalda en varias ocasiones. Todos se vieron impulsados hacia atrás al momento en que el avión arrancó escuchando un grito vigoroso dentro de la cabina, definitivamente había tenido mejores compañeros que ese.

- Hola - el chico a su lado estiró su mano a señal de saludo - Soy Francis Bonnefoy.

- Arthur Kirkland - dijo correspondiendo el gesto notando la bandera en su uniforme - ¿Francés?

- ¿Inglés? - respondió con el mismo tono - He escuchado mucho sobre ustedes - una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro - un amigo fue a tu país y tuvo que volver antes porque nada de lo que había era comestible - dijo a modo de broma que para el inglés fue una clara ofensa.

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡La comida inglesa sabe bien! ¡Pero gente estúpida como tu amigo no sabe apreciarla! - se levantó enfadado a lo que el francés río.

- Deberías ver tu cara mon petit.

- ¡Maldita rana! - sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a ahorcarlo mientras que los demás no tardaron en intervenir. Cuándo lograron separarlos decidieron cambiarlos de asiento a lo que el insoportable francés se sentó al lado de un chico de cabello castaño y él con un japones, resultó ser bastante agradable y no tardaron en llevarse bien.

**21 de Sepetiembre - 10:37 AM - Sobrevolando el Sur de Europa**

- Matthew las coordenadas.

- Trein... - el canadiense palideció.

- Matthew las coordenadas - volvió a preguntar tras un el silencio del menor.

- A-Alfred - su voz tiritó al ver como descendía rápidamente el nivel de combustible.

- ¿Qué? - observó por el rabillo del ojo lo que tenía absorto a Matthew quedando boquiabierto - Oh damn - sin perder tiempo se levantó tomando el micrófono de mando - La nave va estrellarse, repito, la nave va a estrellarse - rápidamente el y Matthew cogieron su mochila de paracaidismo saliendo de la cabina. Los demás algo aturdidos por la noticia imitaron la acción. Dos alemanes abrieron la puerta de escape siendo los primeros en saltar, uno a uno los militares salían de la nave.

- ¡Vee! ¡Vee! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! - Feliciano se aferraba con fuerza a los costados de la puerta.

- Tienes que hacerlo ¡Como hero te prometo que estarás a salvo!

- ¡Pero estamos muy...! ¡Veee! - no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuándo Arthur lo empujo con fuerza haciendo que cayera al vacío para que luego tirarse tras de él, Alfred los imitó siendo el último en salir.

El descenso fue rápido y Arthur no tardó en pisar en tierra, se quitó sin preámbulos la mochila para recargar el arma. La espesa niebla no lo dejaba ver con claridad y pequeñas gotas de agua humedecían sus cabellos, no sabía con exactitud en donde estaba, pero algo en ese lugar no le daba buena espina. Escuchó un crujido a sus espaldas por lo que volteó comenzando a retroceder, chocó con alguien y sobresaltado lo apuntó con el arma.

- Muévete y disparo - dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Un momento... - el chico enfrente suyo pareció sonreír - ¡No dispares! ¡Soy yo, el hero!

- ¿El hero...? - bajo el arma al reconocerlo.

- ¡Esto es genial! Por poco creí que los había perdido - suspiró aliviado. - Sé que estamos en problemas, pero descuida ¡yo te protegeré!

- Puede cuidarme solo bloody git - sentenció molesto pero luego negó con la cabeza - ¿Me vas a informar de la situación? - Alfred asintió volviendo a una total seriedad.

- No creo estar en una mejor situación que la tuya, desde que llegue no he encontrado a nadie y lo único que sé es que estamos en algún lugar de europa.

- Ya veo - murmuró. Algo inseguro decidió preguntar por una duda que estaba carcomiendo su cabeza - ¿Que le paso a la nave?

- Hubo un problema con el combustible - respondió nervioso a lo que Arthur lo miró desconfiado, ¿pero porqué iba a estar mintiendo? Eran del mismo equipo así que no tenía sentido ocultarle algo - Tenemos que encontrar la nave y ver que podemos salvar, tal vez logremos hallar a alguien y finalmente pedir una orden de rescate.

- ¿Te has puesto a pensar que podemos estar en territorio enemigo?

- ¡Sin importar donde estemos saldremos de aquí!

- Iluso.

- Amargado - dijo inflando los mofletes - Me llamo Alfred F. Jones, pero puedes llamarme hero.

- Bien Alfred - recalcó el nombre - Yo soy Arthur Kirk... - no pudo continuar porque Alfred tapo su boca escondiendo a ambos detrás de un tronco caído.

- Shh - lo silenció escuchando como pasos lentos y arrastrados se acercaban hacia ellos. Ambos se tensaron cuándo la criatura se detuvo en su improvisado escondite olfateando el lugar. Un disparo a lo lejos llamó su atención y poco a poco se perdió en la neblina. Arthur y Alfred botaron el aire que estaban conteniendo.

_**Súper Nota Mental de Hero 1: les atrae el sonido.**_

- Eso... no era un animal ¿cierto?

- No lo creo Artie.

- Dónde diablos estamos - se levantó entrando en la histeria y dispuesto a dispararle a lo primero que se moviera cuándo cayó en cuenta de algo importante - ¡¿Cómo demonios me dijiste?!

- Trata de no hacer mucho ruido - dijo pasando por alto su pregunta - esas cosas se atraen por el sonido... ¿Adónde vas?

- Al lugar de donde vino el disparo, debió ser uno de los nuestros.

- No creo que sea buena idea.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No eras un héroe? - dijo con tono divertido.

- I'm a hero! - exclamó ignorando su propia advertencia de guardar silencio.

- Entonces no molestes y vamos - comenzó a correr dejando a Alfred atrás.

- ¡Artie, no te hagas el rebelde! - se quejó siguiéndolo mientras que Arthur lo ignoraba. Alfred chasqueó la lengua, el era un héroe ¡que nadie se atreviera a dudarlo! Pero algo en su instinto de hero le decía que no debía seguir ese camino.

**21 de Sepetiembre - Medio día - ****Corriendo por un Lugar Desconocido**

Arthur y Alfred jadeaban notablemente cansados, para suerte de ambos no se habían encontrado con ningún otra cosa rara por el camino. Los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en detenerse para recuperar el aliento.

- Eres muy rápido - reconoció Alfred quitándose al igual que Arthur la parte de arriba de su traje y sentándose a su lado.

- Gracias - Arthur bajó la cabeza sonrojándose. Alfred pestañeó, estaba mal de la vista o... ¿se veía adorable? - No entiendo, ya deberíamos estar cerca - volteó al ojiazul que lo miraba atentamente - Oye... ¿estas bien?

- ¿Eh? ¡Sí! ¡El hero siempre esta bien! ¡Hahaha!

- Baja la voz - ambos se pusieron alerta al escuchar una rama quebrarse. Arthur se mordió el labio juntándose inconscientemente al norteamericano - ¿Crees que sean otra de esas cosas? - susurró a lo que Alfred asintió, antes de que pudiera pensar en un plan el ojiverde suspiró levantándose - Tu por la derecha y yo por la izquierda.

- ¡Espera! ¡No creo que sea buena idea...! separarnos - terminó susurrando pero Arthur ya se había ido - Dammit - se levantó y recargó el arma siguiendo las indicaciones, ya llevaba un buen trecho cuándo escucho un grito en seco viniendo en dirección contraria - ¡Arthur!

******0OoO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO**

Entreabrió los ojos, le había disparado podía jurarlo, pero la extraña mutación pareció inmutarse golpeándolo fuertemente y estrellándolo contra un árbol. Visualizó su arma no muy lejos de él y se levantó para alcanzarla, al notarlo la criatura comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia él volviendo a atacarlo pero Arthur la esquivó hábilmente retrocediendo al notar como se interponía con su objetivo.

- ¡Arthur!

- ¿Alfred? - saltó sujetándose a la rama de un árbol y comenzó a subirlo, la criatura lo imitó siguiéndolo de cerca - ¡Haz algo maldita sea!

- ¡No se muere! - gritó quien ya le había disparado repetidas veces. Arthur se mordió el labio al llegar a la cima viendo que la criatura estaba a poco metros de él, diablos, tenía disparos en todos lados menos en...

- La cabeza - susurró rogando por que funcionara - ¡Alfred, disparale en la cabeza! - cerró los ojos aferrándose con fuerza a la rama cuándo escuchó un disparo y luego un golpe en seco. Entreabrió un ojo con cierto temor pero al no encontrar al esperado monstruo bajo la vista y vio a Alfred aun apuntándole a la ya sin vida criatura. Suspiró notablemente aliviado comenzando a bajar.

_**Súper Nota Mental de Hero 2: su punto débil es la cabeza.**_**  
**

- ¡Artie! - Alfred lo abrazó con fuerza antes de mirarlo a los ojos - ¡Dammit! ¡Me tenías preocupado! ¿Que hubieras hecho si no hubiera llegado a tiempo? ¡Podrías haber muerto! - se horrorizo al pensar en eso - No vuelvas a alejarte de mí ¿sí? Soy un hero, pero no puedo estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo.

- Yo... lo siento - declaró sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Alguien estaba preocupado... por él. Una imperceptible sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

- A-ajá - se quedo embobado viendo el rostro del menor - Eres muy lindo - susurró aun en un trance.

- Gra... ¿Qué?

- ¡Arriba las manos! - Alfred y Arthur se separaron inmediatamente al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¿Kiku?

- Arthur-san - bajo el arma animado por haber encontrado a alguien - Es un alivio saber que está bien.

- Igualmente, me alegro de volver a verte - sonrío volteando al ojiazul - Alfred, Honda Kiku. Kiku, Alfred Jones.

- Un placer conocerle Alfred-san - dijo mientras estrechaban sus manos.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Soy un hero!

- ¿Has hallado algo? - el inglés se acerco a él.

- Unas criaturas extrañas que solo mueren al dañarles la cabeza, pero puedo deducir que ustedes ya lo saben. Lamento que no ser de ayuda Arthur-san.

- Descuida Kiku con tenerte con nosotros es suficiente - sonrió con sinceridad acercándose a él - Se ven atraídos por el sonido, así que no dispares más de lo necesario ¿bien?

- Sí - dijo el japones devolviéndole la sonrisa. Alfred miraba la escena con molestia, Arthur le había sonreído dos veces seguidas ¿y a él? ¡ninguna!

_Estas celoso_

No estoy celoso

_Sí lo estás ¿crees que puedes engañarme?_

Quien eres.

_¿Quien soy? Bien, una pista ¡I'm a hero!_

¡Solo yo puedo decir eso!

_..._

¿Hola?

_¿Eres tan idiota como para no darte cuenta?_

¡Dammit! ¡Dime quien demonios eres!

_¡Alfred!_

¿Y eso?

_¡Alfred!_

¿Quién...?

- ¡Maldita sea Alfred di algo!

Abrió los ojos sorprendido encontrándose con Arthur y Kiku que lo veían preocupados.

- ¿Que diablos sucede contigo?

- Es-toy bien, no se preocupen - dijo algo confundido.

- ¡Que te hace pensar que estaba preocupado por ti idiota! - volteó completamente sonrojado jalando del brazo de Kiku.

Alfred sonrió ladeando la cabeza, el era muy lindo... a su manera. Comenzó a seguirlos al ver que en verdad pensaba dejarlo solo - Shit ¡oigan, espérenme!


End file.
